bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku no Hatsu
Riku no Hatsu (lit. Land of Hearts) is a land said to be the home of the Sage of Hearts. Information Riku no Hatsu is a land that many do not know of. This is mainly because the only beings other than the sage of hearts and hearts that have ever been here are a few people that have figured out how to get there. When a body dies it leaves behind the soul which goes to the soul society. If somehow the soul is killed, it leaves behind it's core: the heart. When that happens, it comes here. Many who come here question why this place is here, and the answer is simple: This land is home to the gateway to heaven. Geography Riku no Hatsu is a land with 4 different geographies. They are as follow: Grassland The first area is a flat grassland with few trees. Probably one of the safest areas. Desert The second area is a dry, acrid desert of searing heat. If you're hit by a sandstorm, don't expect not to get lost. A lone oasis lies somewhere in the heat. Mountains Hazardous to the extreme this mountain range is covered in snow. Springs are found all over the mountains. Watch out for snowstorms which will sweep you away in an instant if not prepared. Water This area is pretty much all water, though there are a few islands here and there. The islands are known to house all edible fruits known. Be wary of some of the sea and land animals found here though. Tsuji Tsuji (lit. The Crossroads) is in the very center of Riku no Hatsu. This area houses all 4 geographical features of Riku no Hatsu at once. Part is acrid desert, parts is lush grassland, part is rugged mountain, and part is cool water. This area is home to the Sage of Hearts. The only way to get to Tsuji (which is an island) is to have found the shrine of each area. Once found you simply must walk on over the bridge made of light and darkness formed by the activated shrines. Another way is to have the Sage of Hearts with you. Geography Tsuji is an island surrounded by water. There are tropical forests with all edible fruits known, a small desert on one side, a mountain in the middle with a palace on top, and at the top of the mountain it is grassy and serene. Hatsu Plant A plant known as the Hatsu plant grows in Tsuji. This is the only place in the world it is found. The Hatsu plant has special powers that only it possesses. * This plant can show a person what lies in their heart. * This plant can become invisible to anyone it chooses while it can allow others to see it at the same time. * This plant can unlock a persons true power for a limited time. The Castle The castle that rests on the top of the mountain in the center of Tsuji is the home of the Sage of Hearts. However, very few people with bad intentions have ever gotten to Riku no Hatsu, so it isn't much of an issue. Inside the castle is what is known as the great library, which has knowledge on pretty much anything.